


厕所有人

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternative Perspective, M/M, alternative universe - politicians
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “谁知道会有记者跟进厕所里？还有什么叫影响党派印象和关系？”布鲁斯·韦恩烦躁的扯着自己脖颈上的领带，从缝隙间挤出一个呼吸的缺口，“我们只是睡了一次，我射了一回不代表我就把全部家当包括韦恩的姓氏都射出去了。”“现在追究起因已经无济于事，我们该庆幸的是他们在第一时间决定保持匿名。”卡尔·艾尔叹了口气，抬手用力揉了揉自己的面颊，停顿片刻后，他补充道，“而且严格来说，我们睡了不止一次，我很确定你射了也不止一次。”





	厕所有人

**Author's Note:**

> 肘说要看这个梗，好嘛那我写  
> 这个梗的详情请看这个：https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1619435487923071453&wfr=spider&for=pc

 

“谁知道会有记者跟进厕所里？还有什么叫影响党派印象和关系？”布鲁斯·韦恩烦躁的扯着自己脖颈上的领带，从缝隙间挤出一个呼吸的缺口，“我们只是睡了一次，我射了一回不代表我就把全部家当包括韦恩的姓氏都射出去了。”

“现在追究起因已经无济于事，我们该庆幸的是他们在第一时间决定保持匿名。”卡尔·艾尔叹了口气，抬手用力揉了揉自己的面颊，停顿片刻后，他补充道，“而且严格来说，我们睡了不止一次，我很确定你射了也不止一次。”

*

议题开场便是商贸流通影响的问题，在场所有议员的唾沫星子和领带都堪比刀剑，第一声枪声响起。由此能看出整场议会完全没把大厅外当做宣传口号的‘和平共处’放在主旨位置，也绝对不像任何一方所说的那样‘我们旨在解决问题，而不是产生问题’。

这是卡尔第四参加这类议会，他本人的心得体会暂且不提，厅内氛围从这位年仅三十二岁的新党代表入场那一刻起就已经产生了变化，他的一举一动都被无数双眼睛紧盯着，旧党派的人个个都是上了年纪的老家伙，拿着钢笔和座麦的姿势仿佛握着刺刀的虎狼，只等着这块新肉在哪个地方犯错，漏出可乘之机。

再次不动声色的叹了口气，年轻议员扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，视线下移时看到过道另一端坐在斜下方两排开外的那个男人。那是布鲁斯·韦恩，从政年龄与氪星驻扎地球领事馆建成时间一致，打从二十岁起在地球就声名远扬，前十年是恶名昭彰的花花公子和公关噩耗，后十年仿佛换了个人似的又成为了天生的政客，万贯家产和那副好皮囊让他在这个领域如鱼得水。

韦恩此刻正侧头和身边的人低声讲话，垂着眉眼时的模样温顺的一点也不像个强硬派。下一秒，他忽然像是感应到了什么似的抬眼看过来，和卡尔对上了视线。他们谁都没笑，也没颔首示意，只是意味深长的对视了一番。末了还是卡尔实在坐不住了，氪星人的超能感官通常都能让他能清楚感知在场所有人的状况和立场，个别近乎偏执的保守派在西装底下夹了铅层防护也一样，裸露在外的脖子上的脉搏仍然会出卖他们的心跳，但议会在人类方的要求下布置了力场控制装置来干扰外星代表的感知能力，因为使用氪石显然是不人道的做法。

而在这种情况下，与布鲁斯·韦恩对视却无法得知对方的想法堪比折磨，几分钟后卡尔终于忍无可忍，趁着休息时间和身边的人打了个招呼，随后直奔厅堂外的盥洗室。不到半分钟，卡尔在用冷水拍打脸颊的时候忽然被抓住了领带，他完全没听到有人靠近的心跳或是脚步声，直接被用力扯进了厕所的隔间里头。

 

“艾尔议员。”人类向他点点头，在一个狭窄的厕所隔间里仍然设法让自己看起来得体典雅的仿佛刚从慈善晚宴里出来，他好整以暇的靠在门板上，反手搭上了锁扣。卡尔的领带在他的手指上打着卷。

“韦恩议员。”氪星人有些狼狈的撑在他耳旁，略微屈身抬眼看过去，脸上还带着没抹掉的水泽，浸湿额前的卷发垂落在眉骨上，那副眼镜被摘掉后，他看起来完全不再像是平时那副和蔼可亲的样子。

这回，略过所有意味深长的对视和更多虚情假意的寒暄，他们直接亲到了一起去。

 

在布鲁斯本人的坚持下他们都没褪去多少布料，卡尔只解开了拉链，领带被人类叼进了嘴里用以填堵呻吟，半截搭在对方厚实的背上随着撞击来回晃荡，看起来活像是大学寝室里挂在把手上的毛巾，就连其中喻意也毫无二致，布鲁斯的裤子褪到膝弯位置，身上就连西装外套都没脱掉，被卡尔用手掌推到腰际位置，得以看到下方固定在大腿根部的衬衫尾摆。

薄汗浸透后肌理涌动在半透的布料下浮现，卡尔艰难的吞咽着呻吟，他抓住布鲁斯后脑的头发把他扭向自己，扯掉他嘴里的领带后再次亲了上去，人类立刻配合的张开嘴，湿热的舌尖滑进齿缝间扫荡着，他反手扣住卡尔的后颈，把自己嘴里的喘息交换过去。

两人维持这种关系已经有一阵了，但大多时候都是在彼此的私人住所或是度假小岛之类的地方，这还是第一次他们在这种场合搞起来，卡尔一方面感觉极其不现实，另一方面却也无法停下来，对现在他们的身份而言议会现场堪比战场，没什么能比这种时候更叫人兴奋。

他让手掌在布鲁斯的腿根处来会滑动着，感到那里的肌肉紧绷发热，细微的颤抖，还有从两人结合部位溢出的润滑剂和精液滑下来，他有些用力的扯开对方一只腿根上衬衫固定的搭扣，听到皮扣在压力作用下用力拍击皮肉的声音，做为回应，布鲁斯的牙齿在他的下巴上用力咬合，从喉间溢出一声疼痛的抽气，然后再是低沉的笑声，人类隔着被搅乱的棕白色发丝看了他一眼，眼神一贯的挑衅。他维持着缄默，向后慢吞吞的摆腰了几次，主动在氪星人的性器上操着自己，湿热的肠道和边缘肌肉刻意收缩着，催促着他的动作。

一边衬衫被从搭扣里扯出来之后，卡尔迫不及待的把手顺着空出的缝隙里滑了进去，他绕到前方去替布鲁斯套弄了几把，然后便再次向上，顺着绷紧的腹肌直到按在对方胸口，饱满的胸肌在压力作用下从指缝间溢出，氪星人故意拧了拧对方在衬衫摩擦下已经硬起的乳头，随即感到自己的下唇再次被报复性的用力咬住。

“速战速决，艾尔议员。”布鲁斯在喘息间警告的说，声音嘶哑，他晃了晃自己手腕上的表，“我们的时间不多了。”

“如果你能开放哥谭港口的流通限制，那今天一整天都能是我们的时间。”卡尔轻咬着他的耳廓，含糊的回答。

人类立刻反手给了他一个毫无作用效果的肘击，语气带着冗长的不耐烦，“我们说好了不在这种时候谈论工作。”

“保守派。”卡尔嗤笑了一声。

“强硬派。”布鲁斯纠正他。

他们不甘示弱的对视了一会儿，最后年轻的氪星人叹了口气，他再次捏住布鲁斯的下巴，然后凑上去亲了亲对方因为恼火而抿起的唇角，年长的人类迟疑了几秒后才重新放松下来，在叹息间迎上这个讨好意味的吻。

“……抱歉，只是我们很久没见了。”卡尔抱怨道，“布鲁斯，我很想你。”

人类不客气的冲他翻了翻眼睛，但是眼神软化下来，就在他张嘴要说些什么的时候，两人忽然听到了一声拍照时的咔嚓声。

*

“哥谭港口预计会在今年年底对外星市场开放流通，这个抉择是在今年五月的时候就定下的，和我与卡尔议员的关系无关。”做为人类代表的布鲁斯·韦恩议员后来是这么对外解释的。

做为氪星代表的卡尔·艾尔议员立刻跟着补充道：“而且请容我指出，我们各自代表的两方在去年开始就已经是合作关系，星际商贸与星球间的融合息息相关，我们不会在这种事上让私人关系混淆决策能力。”

“所以你们嘴里的星际联姻完全就是无稽之谈。”韦恩议员满意的点头，铿锵有力的下了结论。

艾尔议员顿了一下，“等等，关于这个问题……”

 


End file.
